


Little Boy Lost

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Daddy!Kink, Established Relationship, Infantalism, M/M, hints of D/s, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the snape_potter cliché fest 2011. Cliché used - Growing up with the Dursleys has given Harry some issues; Severus helps him indulge them ;)<br/>Summary: Returning home early from a Potions conference, Severus discovers his husband's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy Lost

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I've been wanting to write a story like this for some time. The cliché fest seemed the ultimate opportunity to stop procrastinating :) Thanks to my beta, Rakina :)

**Little Boy Lost**

Harry had never been to Hamleys before but he'd heard all about it from Dudley after the Dursleys' frequent visits to London in their many efforts to placate their son's tantrums by spoiling him even more. Harry had never thrown a tantrum; he'd learned from an early age that what was good for Dudley was not good for Harry. But oh, how envious he had been when Dudley returned from a London trip, his arms laden with bulging plastic bags with the name of the toyshop emblazoned in bright red letters.

Harry had dreams of that toyshop, even though he'd never been there in real life. In his mind it had taken on the significance of a place of worship. The only toys Harry had ever received were the ones that Dudley had broken by accident, or the ones he'd tired of and broken deliberately so that he wouldn't have to play with them anymore. He always waited until his parents were there before handing over the bent and broken toys to Harry as if it was an act of great generosity. It seemed to fool Petunia and Vernon, earning Dudley praise and another trip to get more toys.

Harry shoved his cold hands in his pockets; he'd forgotten his gloves and couldn't cast a warming charm in front of all the Muggles. He mingled with the other Christmas shoppers on the Regent Street pavement and joined them in their awed stares at the toyshop's window displays. There were different winter and Christmas scenes in each window, from bears skiing down pretend mountains to Santa Claus and his elves making presents. Harry knew it wasn't magic, probably just some form of clockwork, but he was impressed all the same. He'd never seen anything like this when he'd been a child and now he felt like indulging the lonely child he had been, just for once. He glanced at his watch: Hermione wasn't due to meet him for another half-hour, plenty of time to have a quick browse around the shop.

Harry pushed past the crowds gawping at the window displays and made his way to the entrance. There were two salespeople right by the doorway demonstrating some remote-controlled cars and he had to manoeuvre around the interested crowds. The shop seemed smaller in reality than his imagination had pictured it. There wasn't even room to get to the escalator to reach the upper floors due to the throngs of shoppers, so Harry decided just to stay on the ground floor. It held mostly cuddly toys, London souvenirs, mugs, moneyboxes, tea towels and the like. Harry spent a few minutes looking at the souvenirs, but that wasn't what he was really after. He glanced over at the displays of soft toys and noticed that there were adults without children browsing them, so maybe he wouldn't look as out of place as he'd feared.

His heart was beating fit to burst and his once-cold hands were now clammy with sweat as he stared at the multitude of animals in plush furs and velvets. There were hundreds of them, ranging from teddy bears to penguins and giraffes. Some were life-size, like a polar bear standing in one corner, to tiny bears on key-rings. Harry wiped his hands on his coat before lifting up a baby penguin that just fit in the palm of his hand. It had mostly grey fur with a breast in white and Harry couldn't believe how soft it felt. He'd never held a soft toy before, for Dudley had been of the opinion that they were _girly_ and wouldn't be seen dead with one.

Harry glanced around him again, feeling strangely guilty that people might see him and wonder... might point and stare and _accuse_ , but it seemed no one was interested in him, they were all too intent on their own shopping. Dare he buy it? It seemed frivolous and silly but Harry wanted that penguin like nothing he'd ever wanted before. Wanted it with an ache in his chest. If Severus were here he might try and talk Harry out of it, but Severus wasn't here, he was at a Potions conference for the rest of the week. It wasn't as if Harry was thinking of telling him anyway. What Harry felt he wanted was too strange to confide even to his husband. No, this would be Harry's secret, for he couldn't imagine sharing this part of himself with anyone, not even Severus.

Harry lifted two of the baby penguins and took them to the nearest till, his heart thudding in his ears like surf against sand. Would the youth behind the counter know? Would he smirk at Harry, whisper with his colleagues behind Harry's back? Or even worse, broadcast Harry's secret for the whole world to see? No, he just wrapped Harry's purchases in tissue paper before placing them in the iconic bag and asking Harry for the money in a bored voice. Harry handed over a twenty-pound note, his hand and knees trembling. Sweat trickled down his back and Harry was suddenly feeling light-headed, what with the heat of the shop and the crowds packed within it, not to mention his worry about his freakishness being discovered! The panic washed over him in a wave and Harry was half tempted just to leave the penguins on the counter and forget all about it. But he'd paid for them now and he didn't want to start a fuss by asking for a refund or an exchange, so he lifted up the bag and searched all around for the toilets.

Once he found them, Harry made his way to an empty cubicle and threw up what little lunch he'd had. His whole body felt clammy and he was still shaking. Harry Banished the vomit, flushed the loo and stood there for a few minutes, just clutching the bag and wondering if this was how criminals felt after doing their illegal deeds. But he wasn't doing anything criminal or illegal as far as he knew. There was no law against what Harry wanted, was there?

Harry removed one of the penguins from the bag and shrunk it so it would fit in his coat pocket. He took a few deep breaths, feeling relieved when he no longer felt nauseous. It was nearly time to meet Hermione and then at least he knew he would have some excuse to be holding a stuffed toy.

After using the loo and splashing some cold water on his face from the basin, Harry felt marginally more human and in a fit state to meet his friend.

Ever since they'd left Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione had met up a few weeks before Christmas. Hermione was keen to get a male perspective on Christmas shopping and Harry was just happy to tag along and catch up; he could take or leave the shopping, but he did it because he wanted Hermione to be happy. They all met each year at the Weasleys' for Christmas dinner, but this time was just for the two of them, a harking back to their Muggle backgrounds.

***

"What did you get?" Hermione asked him as soon as she saw the toyshop bag. Harry lifted out the penguin to show her.

"A present for Teddy."

"It's gorgeous! What age is he now?"

"He'll be two on his next birthday."

Hermione turned the label over and shook her head. "It says this is only suitable for three years and up. Do you still have your receipt? Maybe you can change it for something else."

Harry shook his head. If he took one toy back, the clerk was bound to mention the other one and Harry couldn't afford to let that happen. "I didn't think of reading the label," he admitted, which was the truth. He'd been too panicky about buying the soft toys to worry about details like that. "I can keep it; give it to him when he's older."

"True," said Hermione. "It's not as if it's going to go off, is it? I thought we could have some lunch before doing the rest of our shopping. I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me." Harry smiled at her, feeling normal again. Hermione had that effect on him.

***

It was after eleven by the time Harry reached Hogwarts again, even with using Apparation. His coat pockets were bulging with all the shrunken gifts he'd purchased that day, most of them for Severus and the Weasleys. Harry removed them all and went to the warded drawer in his bedside table. This is where he kept all of his secret things and it would be a good place to hide the presents so Severus wouldn't find them until Christmas. As Harry placed the gifts inside, his eyes caught the other things that he'd placed there over the past few months. A baby's dummy, a baby's bottle, a bib, a baby quilt, a romper suit still in its wrapper and a dog-eared Mothercare catalogue. Harry's heart thudded against his chest as he stared at his treasures. He'd never done anything more than look at them so far, but he knew he wanted more than that. It would be two days before Severus returned from his conference; this might be his only chance to realise his fantasy. Harry was tired, it was late, but he knew if he decided to leave it until the morning he would lose his nerve altogether. He lifted everything out of his drawer and set them down on the bed.

***

Severus waited impatiently by the hotel's only working Floo fireplace. The others were down for maintenance and the hotel wards did not allow for Apparating or even Portkeying. The last two speakers had failed to turn up and so the conference had ended a day early, which did nothing to calm Severus’ irritation. The Potions Guild couldn't organise a piss-up in a brewery, they were so incompetent. It would be the last time he would appear as a guest speaker at one of their functions! He hated all the fawning and false flattery that was attendant at most of these gatherings, not that he had ever flattered or fawned over any of the other Potions Masters. Severus knew he was the best and he did not need accolades or awards to remind him of the fact. At least now he would be able to get home to Harry that little bit quicker.

Severus had wanted Harry to accompany him to the conference but Harry had demurred, mentioning something about a standing arrangement with Hermione Weasley, so Severus hadn't pushed. It would have been much more fun to endure this if his husband had been by his side and in his bed.

At last it was Severus' turn to take the offered Floo powder from an apologetic member of staff and he was soon on his way home. He barely saw the fireplaces as they whizzed past his head, so intent was he on seeing Harry and pounding him into the mattress. Five days without him was five days too long. The Floo stopped spinning and Severus was ejected on his own hearth, struggling a little to keep upright. The low-quality Floo powder was to blame for that. The dungeon quarters were still quiet this early in the morning, so Severus guessed Harry was still asleep. All the better to surprise him! Severus grinned and made his way to their bedroom.

Severus stopped short in the doorway, unsure of what he was seeing. Harry was asleep, that was for sure, but Severus had never seen him like this before. Harry was wearing some sort of all-in-one pyjamas, blue with patterns of yellow ducks on them. In one hand he held a small cuddly penguin and in the other his fist was curled around a baby's bottle; its teat looked to have only recently fallen from his mouth. From the orange liquid remaining in the bottom, Severus guessed it might have been pumpkin juice. Harry was curled up in the foetal position and draped with a child's quilt, this was also blue but with pictures of white rabbits on it. Sitting on Harry's bedside cabinet was a Mothercare catalogue, open to a page filled with prams and cradles.

Severus had suspected for some time that Harry had something he wanted to confide to him, but Harry had always lost his nerve at the last minute. A few times Severus had been tempted to use Legilimency to try and find out, for he was nothing if not curious, but he knew that their marriage would never survive the breach of trust inherent in such an act. But what to do now? Should he wake Harry and let him know he'd seen this, or leave Harry to get rid of the evidence?

Again, it came down to trust, didn't it? Severus couldn't let things stand as they were, he couldn't pretend that he didn't know of Harry's quirks. They had promised to be true to each other and Severus knew he could no more turn his back on Harry's true nature than he could stop the sun from rising every morning. "Harry," he whispered as he trailed a gentle finger along Harry's cheek. Harry's eyes fluttered open – such a deep shade of emerald – and he smiled sleepily at his husband before he panicked and sat up abruptly.

"Oh, God!" Harry gabbled. "Don't look at me! Don't look!" Harry scrambled to get off the bed, yanking and pulling ineffectually at his pyjamas. "Oh, God! I'm a freak! I'm a freak, just like they always said!"

Severus was across the room in two strides and took hold of Harry's hands in his. "Ssh, Harry. It's all right. It's all right. I understand, truly I do."

"How? How can you understand _this_?" Harry wailed, trying in vain to pull away, but Severus' grip was stronger.

"Harry, calm down. I'm not going anywhere. I want to help you."

Harry looked up at him in relief. "You can make me forget I want this? You can Obliviate me?"

"That wasn't what I had in mind. I want to give you what you want, what you need."

"I don't understand."

"You want someone to look after you. Someone to treat you like a child, yes?"

Harry nodded, his face flushed and he glanced away, as if in shame.

"Harry, infantilism is nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing two consenting adults share is cause for shame. It would be a boring world if we all wanted exactly the same things, wouldn't it?"

"It - it has a name?" Harry asked in awe. "Other people feel like this?"

"Of course! Don't tell me you thought you were the only person in the world who felt like this?"

At Harry's brief nod, Severus let go of Harry's hands and wrapped him up in an embrace.

"No, Harry. In this you aren't unique, but I think we should talk about it some more, see what you're comfortable with, okay? Why don't you go and shower while I make us some breakfast and afterwards we can discuss it." Severus kissed him, pleased when Harry didn't pull away too quickly. They'd seen off Dark Lords and Death Eaters, they could get through this too.

Severus wasn’t really that surprised that Harry wanted to pretend to be a child. From what little he knew of Harry's upbringing with the Dursleys, Severus knew they had never allowed Harry to be a child. There were no toys, or only ones that had been broken first, no birthday or Christmas celebrations for the young Harry. Just chores, beatings, being ignored and shoved into a cupboard like a tool no longer required when they tired of him. Was it any wonder his husband had issues?

Severus pottered about their small kitchen making breakfast while he left Harry to get on with his shower. He could have summoned a house-elf to bring them something, but the cooking gave him time to think about their upcoming discussion. Despite being married for almost two years, Harry was still such an innocent in some matters. He hadn’t even been aware that his fetish or kink even had a name! Severus could almost sense the shame coming from Harry at what he saw as his _unnaturalness,_ his _freakishness_.

Those were two more words Harry had learned at the Dursleys’ fists and boots. Severus remembered those disastrous Occlumency lessons from Harry's fifth year when he saw some of Harry’s memories. Petunia Dursley clad in a plastic apron and rubber gloves up to her elbows scrubbing Harry’s body in the back garden, telling the young child that she didn’t want Harry’s filth _contaminating their home_. If Harry needed something like this, then Severus was quite happy to provide it for him. It had never been something he’d done before, but Harry would know what he liked and what he didn’t, for Severus didn’t want to make a mistake and frighten Harry off.

By the time Harry had finished his shower, Severus had their kitchen table set with a selection of food that would see them through a small siege: porridge, omelettes, kippers, toast, cold meats, cheeses, rolls and croissants along with butter and preserves. A steaming coffee pot and a jug of iced pumpkin juice sat in the middle of the table. Harry stared at the feast of food, his lower lip trembling. "I won’t be able to eat all of that, Severus."

"Well, it’s there if you want it." Severus shrugged and pulled out a chair for Harry to sit in before seating himself at the opposite end of the table. It was a small table, so they were still near enough to reach out and touch each other’s hands if they wanted, but Harry had his hands folded in his lap. Severus poured himself a cup of coffee just for something to do.

"You think I’m weird now, don’t you?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

"Of course I don’t! Harry, people the world over like different things. There are probably as many kinks and fetishes as there are people."

"But aren’t kinks and fetishes about sex?"

"You don’t want it for sexual reasons?"

"That’s part of it, I suppose," Harry replied. "But it’s not the main reason. I just want to know what it was like to be treated like a child. A wanted child, not like how they treated me."

"I see," said Severus, sipping at his coffee. It was too hot and burned his tongue a little. "So what sort of things did you have in mind? How would you like to be treated like a child?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, as if the answer was of no importance.

"That doesn’t help me help you, Harry. I need to know so I know what you’re comfortable with. Do you want to wear a nappy for example?"

Harry shook his head vehemently. "No! God, no! I just want to feel like I’m being looked after. For you to read me a bedtime story; for you to play games with me or help me do a jigsaw puzzle. To tell me I’ve been a good boy. I was never a good boy in their eyes, Severus. Never."

Severus weighed his next words carefully. "Harry, would you like me to be your Daddy?"

"What? I’m not sure I understand, Severus."

"Some people like what is called Daddy-play. One person would be the parent and one person would be the child. It is sometimes a sub-set of the BDSM world."

"I’ve heard of that, but I don’t really know what it means."

"Well, in the broadest terms it stands for bondage, domination or discipline, sadism and masochism."

Harry still looked blank so Severus tried to explain as best he could. "Being tied up. One partner dominating the other. Someone who feels pleasure at being hurt, someone who feels pleasure inflicting pain."

"Does there always have to be pain?"

"No. Domination and discipline doesn’t necessarily have to be about pain. The dominant partner is sometimes called the Dom or Master and the other partner is a submissive or slave or pet."

"I’m not sure I want to be hurt," Harry said softly. "I don’t want to be beaten. And being a submissive... would that mean I would belong to you? Only to you?"

"Some Doms allow their pets to be used by others sexually, but I’ve never been a fan of that myself. I wouldn’t want to share you with anyone." Severus’ hand tightened on the handle of his coffee cup. He knew Harry had been a virgin before they got together and the thought of anyone else touching Harry just wasn’t to be borne. He’d never been this possessive of any of his previous lovers and the fact that Harry seemed to want no one else either was sweeter than he thought it should be.

"So - um - have you done that type of thing before?" Harry asked shyly, his cheeks flushing, but Severus couldn’t tell whether the colour was due to embarrassment or arousal. "The BDSM stuff, I mean?"

"I have. I’ve been both a sub and a Dom."

Harry’s eyes widened comically. "You’ve been a sub?"

"Indeed, does that bother you?"

"No, it’s just unexpected, I suppose. You’re very dominant with me."

"Are you complaining?"

"No. I just can’t imagine me being dominant with you. But someone else has? Sorry, forget I asked that. It’s none of my business what you did with people before me."

"Harry, it’s fine to ask me these things, just as long as you know I might not be able to answer you. Some things are just too personal. The same goes for you. You don’t have to answer any questions you don’t want to. So, what do you think, is this something you might be interested in?"

"It’s a lot to take in. Can I think about it for a while?"

Severus nodded. "Of course. Take all the time you need; I’m not going anywhere. I have some books about it that you might like to read. It will give you some idea of how things can go if we both decide to do this. Make no mistake, Harry, giving yourself over to my care does not make you weak. It takes a strong person to submit their will to another and I would never make you do anything you were truly uncomfortable with. Most people have a safeword to ensure that never happens."

"Thanks, Severus. I’d like to read the books and then decide. I just feel a bit unsure about things at the moment. Sorry."

"There’s nothing to apologise for, Harry. You just want to make sure if something like this is right for you. There’s nothing wrong with that."

"Thanks, Severus."

"You’re very welcome. Now how about you help me eat some of this breakfast?"

Harry nodded, smiling, and dived into the porridge.

***

Two days later, while Harry was in the shower, Severus found a note under his pillow.

 _Daddy, I want to be your good boy._

***

Harry sat on the floor in the living room wearing a blue t-shirt with pictures of fluffy clouds on it and a pair of navy blue shorts. His feet were bare and he was playing with a wooden train set that Severus had given him. The toy was chunky with bright red paint on the wheels, something a very small child would love. Harry moved the train around, feeling very self-conscious as he made ‘choo-choo’ noises as it moved, but it didn’t stop him from doing so. Severus was sitting in an armchair near the fire reading a book, or at least pretending to. Harry had never had a train set before, but he’d envied Dudley’s toys for years, knowing in his heart that he would never get to do anything as childish as play with toys. That Severus understood his need was something Harry had not been prepared for. He hadn’t even known it had a name! All that worry and shame for nothing, but now, now they could do what they wanted and no one else would ever have to know. Harry didn’t think he’d be able to share this side of himself with anyone other than his husband, but that was okay. Married couples should be able to keep their own secrets.

Harry looked up at Severus, dressed casually today without his robes. He still wore black trousers and a white shirt, though, as if it was a uniform. "Play with me, Daddy?" Harry asked, smiling shyly. Severus shifted in his chair and Harry noticed that every time he used the word, ‘Daddy’, Severus’ cock twitched. Harry was glad, for he knew that Severus was enjoying the games too, not just Harry. For Harry the need was more emotional than sexual; for Severus it seemed the other way around, but that was fine. They complemented each other.

Severus sat his book aside and as he did so, Harry noticed that it had been upside down. It seemed Severus had been keener to watch Harry play than he was to read. Severus knelt down on the floor and for half an hour they both played with the train set. "You get me lovely presents, Daddy," said Harry. The clock on the mantelpiece chimed seven.

"But now it’s time for your bath and then bedtime," said Severus sternly.

"But it’s so early!" Harry protested, laying his hand on Severus’ leg. "Can’t I stay up with you? Please, Daddy? Please?"

"Harry, I thought you were going to be a good boy for Daddy?"

"I am a good boy, aren’t I?" Harry asked, nibbling his bottom lip.

"Good boys don’t argue with their Daddy. They have their bath and go to bed when they’re told."

"Will you read me a bedtime story?"

"Of course I will. Now, bath time. This floor is filthy and you’ve been playing on it all day."

Harry nodded in agreement, prolonging the game, for they both knew the floor was clean and they’d both had showers that morning. A bath wasn’t really needed, but it was wanted. Oh, how it was wanted. Harry rose from the floor and ran to the bathroom, then turned around and waited for his Daddy by the door. Severus’ dark gaze raked over him, his eyes lingering longest on his legs and his crotch. Harry felt his cock growing hard and thick the longer Severus stared at him. "Are you going to undress me, Daddy?" Harry asked breathlessly, his heart thudding erratically against his chest.

"Shouldn’t a big boy like you be able to undress himself by now?" Severus asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"But I like it when you do it, Daddy. I like when you touch me."

"Very well." Severus sighed as though he’d been entirely put upon, but Harry recognised the gleam in his eyes too well. Severus wanted to undress him and it would certainly be no hardship at all.

Harry lifted his arms above his head, waiting with bated breath while Severus stalked closer to him, yanked his t-shirt off and threw it down on the floor. Harry didn’t need to act nervous now; he’d never seen Severus so forceful, so _focused_ on him before and he had to admit that he liked it. Severus’ hands on the zip of his shorts felt hot even through his clothes and Harry had to stop himself from moaning out loud. He nibbled his bottom lip and had to close his eyes. Severus’ eyes were blazing and it was just too intense.

"Look at me," Severus commanded and Harry had no option but to obey. He would do whatever his Daddy wanted and they both knew it. "I want to see your eyes. You’ll be a good boy for Daddy, won’t you?"

"Yes, Daddy," Harry whispered, his voice already gone hoarse with arousal. "I want to be your good boy."

Severus leaned down and kissed him firmly on the mouth, his hand fondling Harry through his underwear. Harry could feel the precome leaking from him and knew if he wasn’t careful he could come from this – just from kissing Severus and being caressed. All too soon Severus’ hands left him and Harry moaned at the loss, but he didn’t complain. He wanted to be a good boy.

Severus lifted his wand and magically set the bath to fill with water and bubbles before he continued undressing Harry. By the time Harry was fully naked, his cock was as hard as granite and he was aching with need. The water and bubbles stopped filling the bath automatically when it was three-quarters full. Severus scooped Harry up in his arms and placed him gently in the bubbles.

On a shelf that ran around the bath were all the toys any little boy could want. Boats, rubber ducks, and a wind-up diver who seemed as if he could swim through the water. "What would you like today, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Could I have a duck, Daddy?"

Severus smiled as he lifted the duck down from the shelf and handed it to Harry. "Of course you can." Severus knelt down by the side of the bath and just watched him with those dark eyes.

Harry swam the duck through the water for a few minutes, both he and Severus were breathing harshly and Harry knew that it was a different sort of play they were after now. Harry let the duck go; it bobbed on the water near his feet but didn’t sink. Harry briefly wondered if it was a spell keeping it afloat or if it would do that anyway. "I’m finished playing, Daddy. You can wash me now."

"Good boy," said Severus and Harry’s whole body quivered at the words. With arousal and something else, something he wasn’t sure he could put a name to. Pride, maybe? That he was indeed a good boy for his Daddy.

Severus didn’t bother with a washcloth. He lathered up his hands with soap that smelled of sandalwood and other spices, and began to wash Harry’s body from the neck downwards. His hands glided over Harry’s body like silk. First the neck, then Harry’s shoulders and arms. His chest was next, with Severus paying particular attention to his nipples. They pebbled into little peaks and Harry’s cock jerked with every touch to them. "Daddy!" he squealed, his hands gripping the sides of the bath, his cock spurting precome over his belly. The water lapping against his cock was an exquisite torture, arousing and frustrating in equal measure. There was some friction, but not enough. Not nearly enough.

"Kneel up for Daddy," said Severus. "I need to make sure everywhere’s clean."

Harry did so, wondering if he would be able to hold even this position for very long. His legs felt like they were made from rubber rather than flesh and bone. Harry's lower body was now out of the water; only his knees, lower legs and feet were still covered in bubbles.

Severus banished the soap from his hands and instead covered his fingers in their homemade lubricant. Harry’s fears eased a little, glad that he wouldn’t have to feel soap stinging in his arse. He’d tried using soap in himself when he was younger at the Dursleys’ and it wasn’t an experiment he wished to repeat. Neither, it seemed, did Severus.

"Good boy," Severus said again as Harry manoeuvred into position, his back to his husband, his cock pointing at the other side of the bath. Harry leaned forward so his hands could grip the other edge of the tub, for he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold himself upright otherwise.

Severus’ fingers caressed his buttocks, the gel sliding easily over his skin and Harry hissed in pleasure. He could feel the muscles in his arse twitching, as though just waiting to be filled. Harry shifted restlessly, making the water slosh about his legs before Severus took pity on him and eased a slick finger into his puckered opening. "Oh, Daddy!" Harry sighed in bliss as he was finally filled. Harry’s lower belly jolted and he twisted away from the finger. "Wait! Wait!"

Severus’ hands stilled. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. No, I’m just so close. I don’t want to come yet."

Severus chuckled behind him. "Harry, my wonderful boy. Come now if you need to. You’ll be coming more than once tonight; I guarantee it." With that, Severus pushed two fingers into Harry’s eagerly grasping hole. Harry felt his muscles contract around the fingers, almost as if trying to keep them inside where they were wanted. Severus swirled his fingers, stretching Harry and nudging his prostate with every second or third thrust.

"Such a good boy. My good boy. Come for your Daddy, Harry. That’s it." It was too much for Harry’s already overloaded sensitive body. He arched back, impaling himself on the fingers.

"OH! AH! Daddy! Daddy!" He wailed as the orgasm overtook him, releasing his load in white stripes on top of the water without his cock even being touched. His cock was still spurting semen, some even landed on the rubber duck as Harry fought not to fall. But it was all right, Severus was still holding him with a steady hand on his waist. Harry’s whole body was shaking and he was feeling rather lightheaded.

"I think it’s time we got you to bed," said Severus as he first banished Harry’s semen with his wand and then unplugged the bath.

Harry sank back down in the bathtub as the water drained away while Severus went to fetch some fluffy towels. "I don’t think I can get out," he said, grinning. "I don’t think my legs are working properly yet."

Severus kissed the top of his head. "That’s okay, I can lift you."

Harry nodded and let Severus do just that. Severus put Harry on the ground and set to drying him with the towel as gently as possible. Harry felt so loved and cherished in that moment that he wished it could never end. But it had to end, for soon he was dry and Severus Summoned Harry’s new pyjamas from their bedroom. They were blue with designs of baby dragons on them. "I’ve got a present for you as well,” said Severus as he took Harry’s hand and led him back to the bedroom. "Get into bed and then I’ll give it to you."

"Yes, but what about my present?" Harry asked, waggling his eyebrows at his own joke.

Severus chuckled. "Imp. Get into bed, Harry. You want to be comfortable for your bedtime story, don’t you?"

"Yes, Daddy. Sorry, Daddy." Harry climbed in and settled himself against the pillows and headboard.

Severus rummaged in the bottom of the wardrobe and returned a few minutes later with a stuffed toy, a white unicorn with a golden horn.

"Oh, it’s gorgeous! And it’s really for me, Daddy?"

"I don’t see any other little boys here, do you?" Severus set the toy into Harry’s outstretched arms and then climbed onto the bed beside him. Harry wasted no time in scooting over, his head resting on Severus’ shoulder. It was one of his favourite positions. "So, what’s it to be tonight, Harry?"

" _The Ugly Duckling please, Daddy_. I love when he finds out he’s really a swan and wasn’t ugly after all."

“Very well." Severus leaned over and lifted the heavy book of fairy tales from his bedside cabinet and Harry snuggled closer for his bedtime story. He held the unicorn with one hand, his right, and put the thumb of his left hand in his mouth. Severus caressed his hair as he read to him and very shortly Harry could hardly keep his eyes open. It felt so good to be stroked and petted, like he was someone wanted, like he was worth something. "Sleepy," Harry mumbled around his thumb, sucking contentedly.

"Then sleep," said Severus, kissing his hair.

***

When Harry awoke again, the clock on their bedside table was showing it was just after three in the morning. Severus was awake and staring at him in the dim light from the candles that were still alight.

"Oh God, Severus! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you."

Severus smiled in the darkness. "Don’t worry, Harry. You obviously needed the sleep. I would never begrudge you anything, I hope you know that."

"I know. But our play was cut a bit short, wasn’t it?"

"Was it? In what way?" Severus smirked, making Harry squirm.

"We never got to… you know." Harry waved his arms about to encompass both of them.

"We never got to what?" Severus trailed a hand across Harry’s cheek, making Harry shiver with want.

"You never got to fuck me, Daddy," he whispered.

Severus removed his hand from Harry’s face as if he’d been slapped. "Where did you hear such a word?" he demanded.

"From my friend, Ron Weasley."

"And you and this _friend_ \-- you haven’t been doing things with him, have you?"

"Oh no, Daddy! I promise I’m a good boy. Only my Daddy can touch me."

"That’s right, Harry. You belong to me. You’re mine!" Severus hissed before leaning down and claiming Harry’s mouth in a fervent kiss.

Harry’s toes curled at feeling the possession in the gesture. He _belonged_ to someone. Harry arched his hips, feeling an echoing hardness against his own as Severus thrust against him. It would be too easy to come like this, just rubbing and kissing, but Harry knew that wasn’t what either of them wanted at the moment. He broke off the kiss, breathless. "Please, Daddy! Please fuck me!" Harry panted harshly against his husband’s ear. He was delighted to hear the answering groan from his Daddy.

Severus didn’t take his time undressing Harry, he yanked the pyjama top open, scattering buttons across the bed before diving in and sucking on the juncture between Harry’s neck and shoulder, now that the skin was bare. Harry’s whole body bucked and jerked as Severus continued to suck. Hard. Harry’s cock was tenting the front of the pyjamas and it was wet there too with the evidence of his desire. Severus was naked, as he had always been when they went to bed together. "Off! Off!" Harry tugged ineffectually at his pyjama trousers, but he couldn’t remove them with Severus lying on top of him. "Get them off, please!"

Severus growled then sat up for a moment to tug the trousers off and threw them somewhere on the floor, Harry didn’t care where. At long last they were skin-to-skin and he howled his pleasure as Severus continued to suck and caress him. Soon his nipples were being kissed and nibbled, the pain adding an extra dimension to his arousal, but Harry still wanted more. He _needed more_. "Please, Daddy! Inside me!"

"On your knees," Severus commanded as he sat up to allow Harry to move. Once he did so, Harry shrugged out of his pyjama top and wasted no time in scrambling into position, kneeling on all fours and feeling so _exposed_ like that, but he knew Severus loved it. Severus loved looking at his Harry, aching and ready for him. And Harry did ache, he felt so _empty_. "You’re a very naughty boy, aren’t you, Harry?" Severus carded his fingers through Harry’s hair, then moved down to caress his bare back and buttocks. Harry sighed in bliss.

"No, Daddy!" Harry protested, angling his head round so he could see Severus. "I’m a good boy!"

Severus’ eyes were glittering in the candlelight and his cock was almost purple with arousal. Severus kissed the back of Harry’s neck. "But only naughty boys would tempt their Daddy like this. Do you think good boys allow their Daddy to fuck them?"

"But it feels so good! I want it, Daddy! I need it!" Harry lowered his body so that his arms and upper torso were leaning on the bed and his arse was stuck in the air. He didn’t care how wanton it made him look or how needy, for surely Severus knew that already?

"Oh, yes, you need it all right," replied Severus, his words a harsh rasp. Severus whispered a lubrication and stretching spell, making Harry gasp in surprise as he felt his arse widen and the sudden slickness within. Severus wasn’t going to stretch him with fingers first today, something Harry was glad of. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to hold off coming once he felt any part of Severus inside him and he wanted to come with his Daddy’s cock where it belonged. Inside his good boy.

Severus grabbed hold of Harry’s hips, Harry thought it was more to steady himself than stop Harry from running away, before lining up his thick cock. "Yes!" Harry hissed as he felt the head breach him. "More, Daddy!" he demanded, wriggling backwards to try and get as much of Severus’ cock inside him as he could. Severus gasped and thrust, once, twice, until he was all the way in and Harry could feel Severus’ balls right up against his arse. There was no pain, just a wonderful sense of fullness and Harry moaned in pleasure.

"I love you, Daddy," Harry whispered and it was as if the words were permission for Severus to move, for suddenly he did. He thrust in and out of Harry as if there was no tomorrow, and there wasn’t, not really. There was only _now_ and _here_ and the heat building between them. Harry angled a hand beneath himself to take hold of his cock. "So good!" Harry gasped, enjoying the dual sensation of being filled and his cock being stroked at the same time. He knew it wouldn’t take long; it never did when his Daddy fucked him.

"Good boy, Harry. Good boy."

Harry didn’t know whether it was the words themselves or the fact that Severus managed to hit his prostate just right at that moment, but suddenly he was coming, spurting helplessly over his hand and the bed beneath him. "Daddy! Daddy!" he cried out as the aftershocks tore through him and he felt Severus’ whole body stiffen before he, too, found his release inside Harry. "Daddy," Harry whispered again, feeling the cock inside him twitch, even though it had no more fluid left to give. Oh, Severus liked being called that, didn’t he?

Severus placed a necklace of kisses along Harry’s spine as he eased his cock out of Harry’s arse. If Severus still hadn’t been holding his hips, Harry was sure he would have fallen to the bed in a crumpled heap. His whole body was shaking in the aftermath of such a strong orgasm, although there wasn’t as much come this time as there had been during his bath. Harry groaned and tried to kneel up again, turning to face his husband.

“Did I hurt you?" Severus asked, concerned. "I was a bit rough towards the end."

Harry wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck.

"Of course you didn’t. I’m fine, Severus. Really."

"You will tell me if I ever hurt you." It wasn’t a question.

Harry nodded and lifted his head up for a kiss. Severus was only too willing to oblige him, as he indulged Harry in most things.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Harry. You’re such a good boy. Such a good boy for your Daddy."

The tears surprised him, he’d never cried before, not in an intimate moment like this. "Thank you, Severus. Thank you for this."

Severus kissed the top of his head and wiped the tears away with the pads of his fingers. "No, Harry, thank you. Thank you for allowing me to give you what you need."

THE END


End file.
